villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magatsu Izanagi
Magatsu Izanagi is an evil Persona from Persona 4, used by Tohru Adachi. As with those whose Persona awakened by Izanami, Adachi gained the ability to conjure his Persona which takes the form of Izanagi but with traits reflected by the owner's psyche. In Magatsu-Izanagi's case, it assumed bloody and bestial state to reflect Adachi's malice and nihilistic view of the world, contrasting Yuu's pure and divine state. Symbolism Although Magatsu Izanagi's bloody appearance is partly alluding to Izanagi's state following his ill-fated mission to retrieve Izanami from Yomi (Japanese Underworld), the Persona's sinister nature is meant to represent negative aspect in the wielder's mindset: Adachi's Magatsu Izanagi The sinister state of Adachi's Magatsu Izanagi allegorizes the reversed Fool Arcana: impulsiveness, poor judgement, obsession and frivolity. Adachi acted on impulse when he murdered Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi because they both weren't interested in him. He shows poor judgement when he underestimated Yuu and his group during their confrontation. Additionally, he was obsessed with keeping his "cat-and-mouse" game alive. Adachi also lacked seriousness during his interactions with the Investigation Team and Yuu's family despite of his ability to hide his malevolent side. Magatsu-Izanagi also represents "Emptiness"; Adachi himself represents "Emptiness", distaste for the world at large, in Izanami's experiment to determine the value of humanity, which further shows Magatsu-Izanagi's connection to the Fool Arcana. In fact, Adachi's nihilistic view on life and distaste for the world reflected by Magatsu Izanagi's own threatening, bloodied, and chaotic nature as he fought Yuu's pure and benevolent Izanagi. Not only that, the difference can be seen when they moves and casting spells: Due to Yuu's good heart nature, Yuu's Izanagi looks more dignified, whilst Magatsu Izanagi makes more arrogant, feral, and threatening movements. Also, unlike Izanagi, Magatsu Izanagi wields his spear in an under-hand fashion. Yuu's Magatsu Izanagi In Persona 4 Golden, Yuu gains his own version of Magatsu Izanagi as one of his Personas in his disposal through his Wild Card ability where his represents his bond with Adachi himself. Since Yuu lacked most, if not all of Adachi's negative traits, it can be inferred that corrupted nature of Yuu's Magatsu Izanagi is meant represent his anger and disillusionment towards Adachi for his crimes and betrayal. History After his involvement in murders at Inaba uncovered by Yuu and co., he fled into Midnight Channel through a large TV where injured Namatame previously contained. Yuu and and his fellow Investigational Team gang managed to track him down with help of Teddie aka. Kuma in the same world, but to their surprise, Adachi revealed to have better control over part of Midnight Channel manifested from his warped psyche. In spite of the odds and difficulties that Adachi sets on them, Yuu and co. able to pressed on, and eventually faced him. During their confrontation, the gang were surprised that Adachi counteract their Personas with his own version of Izanagi, Magatsu Izanagi. Magatsu Izanagi proved to be more powerful than Yuu's Izanagi, but in spite of it, Yuu and co. managed to defeat him and Magatsu Izanagi in the end. It's later revealed how Adachi awakened his monstrous Persona and why his said Persona took the form of Izanagi was because of Izanami's power to awaken one's Persona. She bestowed Adachi's ability to conjure without his knowledge when he first arrived in the rural town. Persona 4 Golden Magatsu Izanagi is now an obtainable Persona in Persona 4 Golden. The protagonist must complete Adachi's Social Link, and be at level 77. He can be fused via Triangle Spread, with the required Personas being Alice, Futsunushi, and Yoshitsune. Trivia *Magatsu Izanagi means 'Corrupted Izanagi'. *Using cheat codes, it is possible to have the protagonist equip Magatsu Izanagi as a Persona. He has his own stats, a portrait, but no moves, so one must hack in skills for him to use. Category:Dark Forms Category:Anime Villains Category:Mute Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Megami Tensei Villains